Cold as Ice
by Umbra Caligo
Summary: Cascadia was raised by Glacona, the Ice Dragon, until he disappeared 7 years ago. She wandered by herself, training and growing for those 7 years until she noticed she was being watched closely by a group of people. Sensing danger, she goes to the Fairy Tail guild in hopes to get help from other wizards. However, there's a storm brewing and Fairy Tail is being dragged into it.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

Cold. Home. The two words were one in the same for her, for she was raised in a frozen wasteland by her father, Glacona. She was raised for 8 years, since she was three before he left her. Disappeared. That was seven years ago. Seven years of training and wandering. Avoiding interaction with humans. Cascadia had no need for them. That is, she had no need for them until _they_ began following her.

Cascadia began to sense a presence that was unfamiliar to her. The presence of people like her, but not like her. Wizards and humans, but not dragon slayers. She sensed a malevolence about them. It was clear she was being watched. Observed. Analyzed. This is was drove her to the decision to rejoin civilization. Join the species that abandoned her when she was three to fend for herself. However, she knew from the sheer numbers of her shadows that there was no way her magic power would hold up. Sure she could easily take them out, but how long before she ran out of magic energy?

She had heard of a guild in a town known as Magnolia, not too far from her cave. The guild had several people like her. One known as 'Salamander', another as the 'Iron Dragon'. She figured if she had to try her luck with people, other dragon slayers were her best option. So, she decided to head towards Fairy Tail.

 **Chapter 1**

Crack. Cascadia whipped her head towards the direction of a twig breaking. She had reached the edge of the forest the bordered Magnolia. However, her unease had grown with every step. Call it a Dragon Slayer's intuition, but she knew she was being followed, and she had a sinking feeling why. She hoped she was wrong.

"You idiot, she's bound to have heard us." Cascadia heard a man hissing loudly in the bushes to her left. She crept up behind to see two men crouched behind the bushes.

Cascadia, put her hand behind her back, at the ready, before she spoke slowly, "Why have you been following me?"

One man, clearly the one who had just previously spoken stood up. He had dark brown hair that was wavy and messy, as though he had just woken up. He had light brown eyes that were narrowed, as though he were studying Cascadia. "Well, well, well. They were right in saying you have keen hearing. You shouldn't have been able to find us, even if that idiot was stepping on every twig in this forest."

"You haven't answered my question." Cascadia said testily, "You don't want to test me." She shook her head, pulling her long silver hair behind her back before readying to fire an ice talon. However, she stopped when she noticed a marking on the cheek of the man who had stood up behind the first. The marking was of some bird, perhaps an eagle, with a zigzagged line that ran through the wing of the bird. "What's that? Are you from some guild?"

The second man, one with long black hair tied in a ponytail responded, "We're from Broken Wing."

Now, Cascadia may have been secluded from society, but she knew most of the wizard guild names, and she had never heard of this one.

"I've never heard of it."

The first man sneered, "I doubt you would have, we dark guilds like to keep to the shadows."

Cascadia's heard nearly stopped. She had never heard of a dark guild, but it didn't sound too good.

"We work in what the government has deemed unconventional," the first man said, as though reading Cascadia's mind, "for instance, we've been hired to capture the Ice Princess, which is frowned upon."

"Brenden, you're talking too much," the man with long black hair interrupted.

"You're right, Nele," the man called Brenden agreed, "So let's make this quick."

Cascadia felt something snaking up her leg. She stiffened and looked down to see it was a vine. She looked at Brenden. Was he doing that? He was smiling calmly, but it wasn't a friendly smile. He must be a plant mage. Cascadia drew her dagger and slashed the vine, jumping backward before shouting, "Ice Dragon wing attack!" However, the main called Nele, jumped in front of it and blocked it with a wall of fire. _Why isn't my ice getting through this wall?_ Cascadia thought in panic.

"My fire isn't ordinary fire." Nele said calmly, "This fire can break through most fire resistant walls as well as stone and ice. We were chosen for this mission because of our unique magic that would certainly take care of you, my dear."

He thrusted his palm forward and an arc of fire shot at Cascadia. She managed to jump out of the way, but just barely. The hair on her arms had still managed to get singed.

"Not bad," Nele nodded in approval, "Most aren't quick enough to dodge my flames. Proof of a Dragon Slayer's abilities, I suppose. But can you dodge successive flames?"

Cascadia managed to dodge the first couple but began to trip up after they kept coming. Literally. The roots of the trees were moving and catching her feet while vines continuously worked their way up to her chest. These roots weren't normal. She could tell that much. They were sucking away her energy and she knew she didn't have much longer before she completely ran out of magic energy.

"Ice Dragon roar!" Cascadia shouted, however a wall of flame hit her in her chest. She knew it wouldn't have worked anyway, though. Her magic energy had been drained just like that. How pathetic.

"You put up a good fight," Brenden said, kneeling next to Cascadia. She felt light headed and her head and chest throbbed, as though someone had hit her with a sledgehammer. A really hot sledgehammer.

Brenden gripped Cascadia's arm, "Even your skin is ice cold." He commented at he tried to pull her up. At that moment, however, something sent him and Nele flying backwards.

"Ice make lance."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Brenden struggled to get up, glaring at the newcomer, "Who are you?"

The newcomer stood only a few feet away from Cascadia. He had spikey black hair and dark blue eyes. However, the most noticeable thing about him was that he was shirtless.

"I'm Gray Fullbuster and you just pissed off the wrong guy. I was walking through the forest, heading back after a job to see two men beating up on a girl." He pounded a fist into his palm and said, "Ice make hammer." A hammer made completely out of ice appeared and smacked into the two men, sending them flying far enough to where Cascadia couldn't even sense their presence. She looked at this man, Gray Fullbuster. He's strong. But that wasn't what caught her attention. He had a mark on his chest. An emblem.

"Excuse me, that mark. May I ask what guild you're from?" Cascadia asked shakily, still knelt on the ground, completely drained.

"Oh that? I'm from Fairy Tail."

 _I knew it._ Cascadia thought. Her next thought was that his ice would give her strength back. However, if she was correct in guessing why this dark guild, Broken Wing, were after her, she needed to be more discreet with her magic. Which meant she couldn't go around asking for people's ice.

"Can you walk?" Gray knelt beside Cascadia, his eyes studying her face in concern.

"I think so," Cascadia said, shakily getting to her feet.

"I'm heading back to the guild. Why don't you come with me and get rested up before you go on your way?"

"Actually…" Cascadia said hesitantly, wondering how much to say, "I was actually on my way to the Fairy Tail guild to see if I could join. As you could see, I'm having trouble with people like them and thought perhaps joining a guild would get them to leave me alone."

"I see," Gray said, "Well, it's up to the master, but I'm sure something can be arranged. Let's go." He began walking into the town. Cascadia tried her best to keep up but began to quickly fall behind. Those vines really took their toll on her. How pathetic. What would Glacona say?

Several time, Gray had to slow down. By the time they reached the massive guild hall, the sun was beginning to set. "Welcome to Fairy Tail." Gray said as he showed Cascadia in.

What Cascadia saw caused her to stop dead at the entrance. Tables were overturned and people were fighting all over, however the two most prominent were a fire wizard and a dragon wizard.

Gray sighed, "That idiot. Does he have to pick a fight with Gajeel when I'm not around? He'll never learn." Gray turned to Cascadia and said, "The one with the black hair fighting with iron is an Iron Dragon Slayer. His name is Gajeel. The idiot with pink spikey hair is Natsu, a Fire Dragon Slayer. He's a child and will probably ask you to fight him sooner or later."

"Good to know," Cascadia said, eyeballing this Natsu, making a mental list not to get on his or Gajeel's bad side.

"Master, I'm back from my job." Gray called towards an area that could only be the bar. An old, short man wearing an outfit that looked akin to a jester's was drinking a beer and talking to a beautiful woman behind the counter.

"So, I was saying cheese should become an element of nature too~" he swooned at the woman.

"Master, I think you've had too much to drink." The woman with white hair behind the counter took his drink from him before looking at Gray, "How did the job go, Gray?"

"Fine." Gray said shortly, "What's with the old geezer, Mirajane?"

"Oh, he's just been drinking. I think Natsu's gotten on his last nerve." The woman, Mirajane, then looked at Cascadia, "Who's this?"

"My name's Cascadia Vasilakis," Cascadia said softly.

"Found her in the forest," Gray said, before telling her and the master about the events that led to her coming to the guild, "She was hoping to join the guild." He finished.

"Of course she can join the guild~," the Master said, "We can always use more pretty ladies."

Mirajane looked at Gray and smile, "He may not be sober, but he always takes in a wizard in need. So what type of magic do you use, Cascadia?"

Cascadia looked down, studying her shoes, "Nothing important really, just some ice magic."

"Really?" Gray interceded, "I didn't know you were an ice mage too!"

"Yeah," Cascadia mumbled.

"The next thing that needs to be done is to get you your emblem. Where do you want it?" Mirajane asked.

"My left shoulder, please." Cascadia said. The outfit she usually wore left her shoulders bare, so the spot would be perfect. She wore tight fitting leggings and a silver sleeveless blouse. She had 'sleeves' that started a little above her elbows and went to her fingers, hooking around her middle fingers.

Mirajane pressed a stamp onto Cascadia's left shoulder, leaving a grey emblem behind. She was a part of Fairy Tail. She had a home, but she wasn't so sure about a family yet.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Do you want some water with that ice?" A few days had passed and Cascadia was sitting at one of the tables, chewing miserably on ice, when Gray had to sarcastically disturb her meal.

"What's it to you?" Cascadia said with a mouthful of ice, "I prefer ice to water."

Gray put his hands up, "Sorry I asked." He ran a hand through his black hair, "I actually came by to see how you were doing. You haven't been very sociable and you've been through a lot."

"I'm fine." Cascadia snapped, her gray eyes narrowing.

Gray opened his mouth, as though readying for a sharp response, when their conversation was interrupted. "Gray, put your clothes on." The woman who approached was right, of course. Gray's shirt was missing. One thing Cascadia has learned in the short amount of time she had been in Fairy Tail that Gray did indeed seem to have a habit of losing his clothes and needing to be reminded to put them back on.

The woman who spoke to Gray seemed to speak with an air of authority. It was clear she was respected, or at least feared because Gray looked down to see she was correct and said, "Yes, ma'am."

The woman had long, scarlet hair and wore armor that looked rather uncomfortable to Cascadia. As Cascadia was studying the woman, she looked at her and her expression softened, "Hi, you must be new. I'm Erza Scarlet. I've been gone for a couple of days, so you must have arrived while I was gone."

"Must have," Cascadia agreed, and then added, "I'm Cascadia Vasilakis. I arrived a few days ago."

She nodded in understanding then looked at Gray, "You two seem to be rather friendly."

Gray rubbed the back of his head, "Not really, we met the day she joined. I brought her here. That's all."

The woman, Erza, raised an eyebrow, "Is that right?" She looked at Cascadia, "Sounds like you have a story."

"We all have stories." Cascadia said warily, "Just some longer and more depressing than others."

Erza sat down as Cascadia began her story, nodding her head once in a while, "I see. So that's how it is." She stood up, holding out a hand, "Well, I'm glad to see you safe and I assure you if you get in trouble, we'll be there. Fairy Tail is your family, after all."

Cascadia narrowed her eyes skeptically, but took her hand all the same. "Thanks, I'll keep that in mind."

"So what kind of magic do you use, anyway?" Erza asked as she guided Cascadia to the request board.

"Just ice magic." Cascadia said.

"Well," Erza put a hand on her hip, "I was planning on going on another quest. Rather simple. It might be good experience for you to come with me."

"Might as well." Cascadia shrugged.

"GRAY, fight me here and now." Cascadia jumped to the yelling behind them.

Erza sighed, "Leave them alone for two minutes and they get in a fight."

She was right, of course. Gray was fighting the man known as Natsu in the middle of the guild hall. It seemed as though Gray had done something to peeve Natsu.

"What did he do, I wonder?"

"With them? Anything's possible." Erza muttered before stepping forward, "If you have all that energy to fight, you might as well come with Cascadia and me on our job."

She grabbed each by the collar, or at least Natsu. Gray was missing his clothes once again.

"Lemme me go!" Natsu whined, trying to get away before looking at Cascadia, "Who are you again?"

"Cascadia Vasilakis." Cascadia answered, "An ice wizard."

"Another one?" Natsu groaned before grinning widely, "Fight me!"

Erza gave him a sharp glare, "Later. We're going on a job first."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"So let me get this straight: We're supposed to retrieve a ring from this man's brother because they had a quarrel and he stole this ring?" Natsu asked.

"Correct." Erza said, looking down at the sheet of paper, her scarlet hair sweeping over her eyes.

Natsu crossed his arms, "This seems like a family matter to me."

"Whatever it may be, it's a job." Gray cut it.

"Anyone wanna tell me why he came along?" Natsu asked crossly.

"Because we're going to the Misty Mountains and could use all the ice mages we can get." Erza said before sweeping ahead.

"I'm surprised Lucy didn't come along." Gray commented.

"She had a job she wanted to do on her own," Erza said, "I wasn't going to stop her."

"Lucy?" Cascadia asked, speaking for the first time.

Natsu looked at Cascadia, "Right, you're new. Lucy's a Celestial Wizard at Fairy Tail. She usually comes with us on jobs. It's kinda weird without her yelling at us."

"That's true." Gray agreed, smirking.

"Don't agree with me, you jerk!" Natsu yelled.

"That's my line!." Gray shouted back.

"Boys." Erza loomed over the two, "Do we need to have a new lesson."

The two straightened, "No ma'am."

"Good. Now straighten up. We're here." A large mansion stood in front of the four wizards. The mansion glistened white like a pearl and had gates that arched out like angel wings. It was clear this person had money.

As the four walked through the gate, Cascadia shuddered, surveying the land behind them with her silver eyes narrowed. She had a feeling they were being watched.

"Cascadia, hurry up!" Natsu was waving to her several feet ahead. She shook her head and ran after him.

Once they approached the door, a man with smoothed back black hair and a black tailcoat swung open the doors, bowing slightly. "The Fairy Tail wizards, I presume? My master has been patiently awaiting your arrival. Please follow me. Take care not to touch anything. Everything here is worth more than double of your lives, so you would do well to heed my warning."

"Grumpy, isn't he?" Natsu muttered, crossing his arms.

"Natsu." Erza warned, following the man.

"My name is Michael Bochaine. I am Lord Dolo's personal butler." The man said as they walked along the carpeted hall. The walls were relatively bare save for the occasional picture of a lovely young lady with curly blond hair and blue eyes.

"Mr. Bochaine?" Cascadia called out at one point, "Who is that lovely lady in the paintings?"

He didn't even look behind him as he answered, "Lady Dolo." That was all he said as he continued his pace. Finally, they reached a room that looked like a library. Sitting in the middle on a dark red chair sat a man. He didn't seem to be much older than the wizards themselves. He had a thin build, but wore it well. He had white hair that swept over bright blue eyes. His outfit was casual, as though he were going out with friends.

"Thank you for coming." He said. His voice was soft, but it carried. "Please take a seat, friends." He gestured to the dark red sofa and chair.

They did as they were told. He leaned forward, resting his chin on his hands. His eyes travelled over each person, studying them. "First, introduce yourselves. My name is Malum Dolo, eldest son to the late Lord Hebetes Dolo and late Lady Belle Dolo. We'll start with you, he nodded to Erza."

"My name is Erza Scarlet."

He nodded, "Yes, I've heard of you. The famed Tatiana. You use requipping, yes?"

"Correct," Erza confirmed.

He nodded to the other, "Continue."

"My name is Gray Fullbuster."

"Natsu Dragneel."

"Cascadia Vasilakis," Cascadia finished.

Lord Malum studied her briefly, "What type of magic do you use sweetheart?"

Cascadia looked him in the eyes, "Ice magic, Lord Dolo."

"Please, Lord Dolo is too formal. Call me Malum."

Erza sat forward, "Malum, could you please sum up your request for us?"

"Cutting to the chase? Very well. My brother, Xavier Dolo, had been involved in some dirty business. I have no proof, but I believe he's joined a dark guild. Up to this point, I have ignored it. What can I do? I have no proof. However, as of recent, something very precious has been stolen from me.

A ring. Now, I have no proof he stole it, but it makes sense. You see, I am the heir of the Dolo inheritance. To most, this ring is a simple one. Nothing special. However, for us in this family, it is no secret. It is a Fugerunt Ring."

Erza gasped, "I didn't think those were in existence anymore. Why do you have such a thing?"

"It's an heirloom." Malum explained, "I would never dream of using it for anything horrible. What I worry about is Xavier using it for some dark guild's purpose. So my request? Retrieve the Fugerunt Ring for me. I heard some rumors that he should be out for a couple of weeks on a conference trip, so the house should be empty. His house is located in the Misty Mountains. I'll have Michael draw up instructions to the house."

"Wait up," Natsu jumped in, "what's this Foogy Runt Ring thing?"

"Fugerunt, you idiot," Gray growled.

"Say that to my face, jerk." Natsu yelled.

"I just did, stupid."

"Boys," Erza glowered.

"Yes, ma'am." They both said abruptly.

"As for a Fugerunt Ring, they are rings of myth. A long time ago, they would supply the wearer with the ability to drain a wizard's magic power. It differs from those cheap magic rings in that if the owner puts it on another and speaks a command, the ring will stick and drain their power, essentially placing them in the control of said owner. The spell is not broken with the knowledge a spell is in use like those cheap rings. I never dreamt it existed or someone would have something so cruel. If his brother truly is affiliated with a dark guild, we must retrieve it."

Erza looked at Malum, "That's correct, right?"

Malum crossed his legs, "Correct, Ms. Scarlet. This ring possesses great power and must be removed from my brother immediately."

Cascadia spoke up, "If this is such a dangerous ring, it seems like destroying it is a better option."

"If you fancy dying in the most horrible of ways, be my guest. It's not a death threat, by the way. Simply put, the ring has a safeguard. If you try to destroy it, it rapidly sucks both your magical and life energy, leaving you a withered shell of your formal self. I wouldn't recommend it."

Erza stood up, "Enough discussing hypothetical situations. Let's head out. We have a ring to recover."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"This place is huge!" Natsu exclaimed, looking at the stone building from a distance that was supposedly where Xavier Dolo lived.

"Smaller then Malum's home." Erza pointed out, "Now be quiet. We're in enemy territory."

"Do you think anyone from his guild will be here?" Cascadia asked quietly.

"It's possible." Erza nodded, "We need to be on our toes." Cascadia nodded, trailing slightly behind so she could covertly shove some snow in her mouth. She needed all the energy she could get.

Erza stopped once the group got closer to the dwelling and faced the group, the harsh wind blowing her scarlet hair in front of her face, "This is a big place so I think it's best if we split into groups of two."

"Why don't we split into four then?" Natsu argued.

"Because we should have someone for backup, that's why." She snapped back. "Now, as I was saying. We should split into group of two. I'll go with Cascadia. Gray, you and Natsu go together."

"What!?" Gray and Natsu yelled simultaneously.

"I'm not working with this idiot." Gray added.

Erza's eyes flashed dangerously, "We need an ice wizard on both teams so you'll do as I say. Do you understand?"

"Yes ma'am." The two mumbled.

"Right, now that that's settled, you two start at the top and we'll start at the bottom. Meet back out here in two hours no matter what. If you're in trouble, send a signal. If you find the ring, come find us. Got it?"

"Yes." With that, Natsu and Gray disappeared to the back of the building.

"I guess we should find a way in as well." Erza said, placing a hand on her hip. "Let's try a window near the forest so we have cover if need be."

Cascadia nodded, following Erza as they crept the side of the house. When they reached it, Erza stopped abruptly. "That's strange." Immediately, Cascadia knew what she was talking about. The window was open.

"Who leaves their windows open when they go on long trips?" Cascadia wondered.

"That's a good question." Erza said, "However, we have a job to do, so we'll just have to take every bit of help we can. I'll go in first. Watch my back and wait until I give you an all clear signal."

"Right." Cascadia nodded, shoulders tensing as she watches Erza stealthily climb through the window. I few minutes later, Cascadia heard a low whistle. Erza's signal. Cascadia jumped through the window to see Erza looking around at the antique vases sitting on small table on either side of the window.

"Let's start on either side of the floor. You start here, I'll head to the back. Shout if you need anything. I'll be close by." Erza said, walking away.

"Got it," Cascadia whispered, watching Erza disappear through the doorway.

Cascadia began peering behind pictures and looking in bowls. _This is pointless,_ she found herself thinking, _who would put their ring in the lobby of their home?_ Nevertheless, she continued her search.

"Well, well, well. I'm gone for a few hours and come home to a lovely girl in my home. I should leave more often." Cascadia whipped her head around to a silky voice. A young man about 20 years old was standing behind Cascadia. How did he get there so quietly? She hadn't heard anyone enter the house.

Cascadia clenched her fists as she looked at this man. He looked familiar to her. He had black hair, but electric blue eyes that strongly countered the hair color. He would a black shirt that cut off at his midriff and torn jeans. Suddenly, it occurred to her why he looked so familiar. He looked just like Malum Dolo, except for the hair and the age.

"You're Xavier Dolo." Cascadia said it as a statement, not a question.

He looked quite pleased, "Good job. Now if I could ask what a lovely young lady is doing in my home?"

Telling him they were sent here by his brother could cause complications. However, what else could she say? "I'm a wizard from Fairy Tail, sent here by Malum Dolo to retrieve something of his." Cascadia decided on the truth, preparing for a fight.

"Did he now?" Xavier looked amused. "I wonder why my dear brother would do that. I have nothing of his in my home."

Cascadia narrowed her eyes. The way he said it made her almost believe he was telling the truth. However… "Does this mean it's somewhere else?"

"Aren't we a sharp young lady." Xavier applauded, "However, I'm afraid I can't tell you where it is. Now why don't you just run along?"

"I can't. Not until I've completed my task that is."

Xavier tutted, "A shame really. I don't like fighting with pretty girls, but…" he began backing Cascadia into a wall, his eyes seeming to glow, "…you leave me no choice."


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys, sorry for taking so long to upload the next chapter. I'm going to try to be a bit more consistent once I get going. I'm in college so it's a bit difficult, but I'll try to go at least once a week from this point on. I may try a bit more for now to make up for my laziness/business. Hope you enjoy and give me your thoughts and comments!

 **Chapter 6**

 _Those eyes…_ Cascadia thought. _They're not normal._ What at first had just been a bright, electric blue for eye colors had become complete bright blue. No pupil. They were literally glowing. He was close enough that she could see the whites of his eyes.

"What are you..?" Cascadia trailed off. _Why can't I talk?_ She moved her lips, but no sound came out. What kind of magic was this? Cascadia flinched as a sharp pain shot through her arms. What was happening?

"Confused?" Xavier asked, "Feeling a bit pained?"

 _What is this? It feels like blood. He hasn't attacked yet, has he?_ She tried to look down, but couldn't move. She could only look into the glowing orbs. _This must be a trick he's playing. Some kind of illusion magic. If I can look away, I might have a chance._ She focused every bit of her magic energy to her hands, but nothing happened. Suddenly, an idea came to her. She once again focused her magic energy, but this time to her face. If she could get the ice to cover her eyes like lens, then maybe the illusion would be broken. The skin on the face is much thinner than the skin on the rest of her body, so it might just work.

Finally, she began to feel the ice forming where she was envisioning: just in front of her eyes. Soon, Xavier was just a blur. She could move again, and the pain was no longer there. It worked!

"Ice magic. Interesting. Is it perhaps ice make?" Xavier inquired. _No more using magic._ Cascadia scolded herself. She's already shown too much. She pulled out the sword stowed on her back and readied herself. She was going to have to fight with the ice lens and without magic. This was going to be difficult, but not entirely impossible. Being a dragon slayer, she had keener senses than normal humans, so she could go by scent and hearing.

"Going to fight me with a sword? It's not even requip magic. You call yourself a wizard, yet you won't use your magic?" Xavier scoffed.

"You're just not worth using up my magic energy on." Cascadia said, her voice slightly shaking. She knew already from just the few attacks he had done that he was definitely powerful. She just didn't want to risk her true magic getting discovered.

 _Here he comes,_ she thought. Sidestepping a punch. She felt something hit her stomach hard, causing her to drop to the ground. _How? I know he missed me._

"You were clever impairing your sight with ice. If illusionary magic were my only type, you might have even been successful. However," Cacscadia's ice blindfold shatter, "my wave magic will make you regret underestimating my power."

 _Wave magic? I've never even heard of that…_ This was all that she was able to think before she felt another hit to her stomach. _Is he controlling the sound and light waves?_ Cascadia looked down at her hands. Her magic was perfect for something like this. Light and sound travels slower through water and ice. Should she use her magic? If she didn't, she'd be killed.

"I'm going to show you the power of illusion and wave magic combined and use my full strength. Perhaps I should destroy the entire house, with your little friends along with it, to demonstrate. I will truly relish watching the fear on your face once you realized you should have used your magic. You failure of a wizard."

Cascadia clenched her hands. He hadn't been using full power? And can he truly destroy the entire mansion? From the look on his face, he seemed pretty confident. She can die, for all she cared, but she didn't want to get others killed just because of her paranoia.

Cascadia looked up, directing her magical energy to her fist, just as Xavier's eyes began to glow, "Illusionary magic, fun house." Suddenly, the room became distorted, full of mirrors, making several images of Xavier to appear.

 _Well, go big or go home._ Cascadia thought calmly. She put her palms together, closing her eyes, concentrating. "Ice Dragon Secret Art: Mind distortion." She flashed her eyes open, the grey turning to pale blue, along with the pupil.

Suddenly, the room wavered, followed by a startled shout. She dropped to the ground, winded. That particular secret art took a lot of energy out of her for obvious reasons. It required intense concentration and simultaneous invasion of the persons mind and nerves. It required even more intense concentration to hold onto their mind for any amount of time.

"Did I really hear you say ice dragon?" Cascadia snapped out of her thoughts, still kneeling on the ground. Even though she managed to stop the illusion, she failed in taking his mind. "I didn't think there were any ice dragons left since Glacona, the great ice dragon, the one who stands on equal grounds with the dragon king."

Cascadia said nothing, only staring. "It's truly fascinating," Xavier continued, beginning to walk towards Cascadia, "I don't know if I want to kill you yet. I want to see more of this power." He stopped in front of Cascadia. _Come on._ She urged herself, but she used up a lot of energy on that last attack.

He put his hand on her face, "Not going to use any more? I guess I can just make you." Panic was exactly what she needed to snap her out of her stupor.

"Ice dragon wing-talon combo attack." Cascadia unleashed what she had left just as she heard a familiar voice.

"Cascadia?!" It was Erza.


	7. Chapter 7

Yay! It didn't take two months this time around to actually update. I hope you enjoy. Natsu-Cascadia fight next time! Woot!

 **Chapter 7**

Erza was by Cascadia's side instantly, "What was that?" Cascadia didn't answer immediately. She was focusing on the vanishing image of Xavier.

"Where do you think you're going?" Cascadia shouted, struggling to get up.

"I can see this will require too much effort and I just don't care at this time. Besides, I got what I came here for." He pulled out a silver ring with a small black orb on it.

"Is that..?" Erza began.

"Exactly. You see, I found it before I ran into…what was it, Cascadia? I found it before I ran into Cascadia. You see, this isn't my home." With that, he jumped out the window and vanished.

"Not his house?" Cascadia looked at Erza, who was still staring at Cascadia.

"We should head back to the guild. We can figure this mess out later. What I want to know now is the honest truth and I want to hear it from you directly. What type of wizard are you?

Cascadia looked down, knowing that Erza knew the answer, she replied, "I'm an ice dragon slayer." She looked up slowly at Erza, "I'm sorry for being deceitful, but I have my reasons. I can explain at the guild, but not here. Not where there may be prying eyes."

"Alright. Let's look for Gray and Natsu and head back." Erza consented.

"He got away?!" Natsu screamed, after hearing what Erza and Cascadia had relayed to him and Gray, "And with that fugie rune ring thing?"

Erza crossed her arms, scowling as they continued to walk towards the guild, "It's Fugerunt. And yes. He got away. We had other things to worry about. Like Cascadia being injured."

"I'm fine, by the way," Cascadia interjected irritably.

"No, you're not. You're completely drained of magical energy not to mention the wounds to your stomach. How did you even get those, by the way." Erza asked, "Those don't even look like normal wounds."

"He used wave magic. He hit me with sound and light waves." Cascadia answered.

Erza pondered on this before responding, "I've never heard of that type of magic. We'll need to do some research on that. That'll include you relaying all you know from fighting him"

"Aside from that, you said Cascadia had something important to tell the guild. Why couldn't she just tell us now?" Gray asked.

"If you don't want me to tell you at all, just keep talking." Cascadia responded, "Besides, we're almost there, so just be patient."

She was indeed correct, the large guild hall was in sight. By the time they actually reached the hall, Cascadia was none too pleased to admit to herself that she really had overdone it. She could hardly stand.

"Whoa, there." Natsu caught Cascadia just as she began to fall, "Be careful."

"Right." Cascadia panted, "I'm fine. Just need to sit."

When they walked inside, Cascadia immediately collapsed onto one the benches, exhausted.

Erza stood next to Cascadia, giving her a gentle look before shouting, "Everyone, Cascadia here is a new member of this guild and has something to share with all of you as family. Everything said stays in the guild or I kill you personally."

The guild fell silent, a few gulping noises could be heard at Erza's threat. Erza nodded to Cascadia, who stood up, glaring at Erza before beginning.

"My name is Cascadia Vasilakis for those of you who I haven't yet met. I joined the guild a little under a week ago. I joined under…difficult circumstances." She paused, wondering how to begin.

"I was abandoned when I was three years old and taken in by my father, Glacona, in a frozen tundra with no name-" Cascadia stopped when Natsu suddenly cut in.

"-Isn't Glacona the name of that dragon that Igneel told me about. The one who actually once beat him in a battle?"

"If you would shut up," Cascadia began, "I could continue with my story."

"Sorry." Natsu said, looking slightly surprised at her tone.

"Anyway," she continued, "I was taken in by my father, Glacona. He is, was, an ice dragon. In fact, he was the most powerful of ice dragons. He raised me for eight years, until I was eleven. He then just vanished. I looked everywhere but couldn't find him. I honestly don't know where he went. I continued to train and look for him in that tundra that became my home for seven years. Up until now. However, I noticed I was being watched. I could feel the malice. I had heard of Fairy Tail, so I thought I could get help as you already have two dragon slayers here. However, before I could get here, I nearly got caught by my pursuers who claim to be from a dark guild called the broken wing. I got away because of Gray. I'm sorry for deceiving all of you, but with the power my father taught me, I've become a target and wasn't trusting that I could tell anyone. For that, I am sorry." Cascadia finished, looking defiantly at each member of the guild.

The first thing said, by Natsu, was something she did not expect, "You're an ice dragon slayer?! That's so cool!"

"Er…Yeah." Cascadia said, taken aback. "You're not mad?"

"Why would we be?" Gray said, hands on his hips, "You had your reasons and they seemed valid enough to me. I mean, it was clear somebody's after you. I saw that first hand."

"Besides," Natsu added, "We now have four dragon slayers, so Fairy Tail will be stronger."

"Four?" Cascadia asked.

"Well yeah," Gray said, "There's Gajeel, the iron freak, Wendy the sky dragon slayer, Natsu the pyro, and now you."

"I had heard of the iron dragon and Salamander, but I don't know about Wendy." Cascadia admitted.

"She's newer than the other two, but she's been here for awhile."

"Enough of that," Natsu cut it, "Anyone else notice her dragon disappeared seven years ago too?"

"Too?" Cascadia asked.  
"Yeah, all of them disappeared." A new voice cut it. He had long black hair and iron studs covering his face. She recognized him from the first time she came to the guild. He was fighting with Natsu, "I'm Gajeel, by the way."

"The Iron Dragon," Cascadia murmured.

"Eh, yeah." Gajeel said, "The Iron Dragon…"

"Anyway, Cascadia, you wanna have a fight?!" Natsu asked excitedly.

"A fight?" Cascadia asked nervously.

"Yeah, we have a field out back. It'd be cool to see how strong you are!"

"Hold on," Erza grabbed Natsu by the ears, "She's tired. Wait for another day."

"Hmmph." Natsu crossed his arms, "Fine. How about tomorrow?"

"Just do it," Gray said, "He won't stop bothering you until you give in."

"Fine." Cascadia agreed. "Tomorrow."


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry for being so late again. As summer approaches, I should have more time to write. As always, please review and enjoy!

 **Chapter 8**

The next day was a sunny one, to Cascadia's dismay. She always fought better when it was rainy. More water. More precipitation. However, she knew there was no getting out of this fight. Why Natsu wanted to fight was beyond her, but she promised, so here she was.

Everyone was gathered behind the guild where there was a nice open field clearly used for training. It seemed as though the whole guild was gathered to watch, which was a bit unsettling.

Erza stepped up, clearly meaning to referee the fight, "The only rule I think we need to have is no killing. Everything else is free game. Agreed?"

Cascadia and Natsu both nodded. Natsu was raring to go. Cascadia couldn't care less. However, she did have her pride at stake, so she knew she needed to take this seriously. Now that she'd come out with her secret, she might as well go all out.

Natsu looked at Cascadia with gleaming eyes, saying, "No hard feelings when I roast you alive. Fire dragon roar!"

Cascadia, bored, looked at her nails, calmly saying without even looking up, "Ice wall." A blue wall of ice materialized in front of Cascadia, taking the entire bulk of the fire. When the fire receded, the wall still sat there shimmering, no sign of disappearing.

"Wha-?" Natsu said in disbelief.

"Oh, didn't I tell you?" Cascadia finally looked up, her silver eyes narrowed, "My ice is resistant to most fire. You're going to have to do better than that."

"How?" Natsu shouted, "Fire dragon wing attack!" Clearly not believing her, he began to fire more attacks at her. The attacks simply harmlessly hit the ice walls that kept appearing.

"Natsu!" Erza shouted, "Every defense has a weakness, even if she _does_ claim her ice is fire resistant."

"I know that," Natsu looked at Erza, "you don't need to tell me."

"If you're done now," Cascadia said, "I think I'll make my move."

Closing her silver eyes, she murmured something before shouting, "Ice dragon secret art: sensory illusion." Suddenly, the field became covered in ice and the warm temperature dropped suddenly and drastically.

"What the heck?" Natsu yelled, "You have a secret art that only changes the surroundings? That's so lame."

"Think what you want," Cascadia said calmly, "it's your funeral."

"Whatever, I'll just melt this ice with you. Fire dragon roar!" He fired once again at Cascadia, the fire hitting her. "Ha, I got yo-…what?" The flame went right through her.

"It's an illusion," Erza muttered on the sidelines.

Natsu lifted his nose in the air, "If I can't see her, I'll try to smell her." After a few seconds, "There!" He swiped an attack in the direction he was sure her scent was, but yet again there was a miss.

"Natsu's nose failed?" Someone shouted, "That's never happened before."

"How do I defeat someone when all my senses have been screwed up?" Natsu muttered, looking around. He looked at Cascadia, or rather, her illusion. It shimmered slightly, giving away the fact she was truly an illusion. Where's the real thing? Natsu stopped dead, before turning around and firing a dragon breath behind him.

"What do you think you're doing idiot?" Gray yelled angrily, "You could have hit us, and she's not even over there….huh?"

Gray suddenly stopped when Cascadia screamed, the ice disappearing, and her illusion disappearing. Natsu had finally landed an attack on her. Cascadia shakily stood up, brushing her singed arms, "I'm impressed you figured that out so quickly. Maybe you really do have a brain in your head."

"Thank you." Natsu nodded his head.

"That wasn't a compliment, idiot." Gray yelled.

"I realized that if your image is shimmering, then it must be a reflection, so the real you would be opposite of you." Natsu said.

"That's sort of true," Cascadia said, "but not entirely. But I don't feel like sharing the entire truth as of right now."

"Doesn't matter," Natsu decided, "Fire dragon's brilliant flame!" He roared, firing another shot.

Cascadia dove, barely avoiding the attack. _Just a little more time._ She thought. She needed just a little more water before she could launch another attack. Natsu was certainly making that much more difficult.

"If I can hit you with normal flames," Natsu shouted, "then let's try something a little more advanced."

"This should be good," Gray muttered on the sidelines.

"Shut up ice freak!" Natsu shouted before turning his attention back to Cascadia, who was grinning as though she had a secret.

"I can't wait to see those advanced flames you're talking about," Cascadia said.

"Crimson Lotus: Fire dragon's fist!" Natsu's fist lit up, ignited with his fire and ran up to Cascadia, throwing a barrage of fire enhanced punches. Cascadia barely had enough time to block the blow with her palms covered in her ice. However, each time he punched, there was an explosion and Cascadia knew something was different about this attack. Her ice alone wasn't going to save her. She needed to use a strong defense spell or she was toast…literally.

"Ice Rose: Dance of a thousand petals!" Cascadia shouted, sending a flurry of sharp, icy rose petals at Natsu, trying to break through his punches, which was quite difficult seeing as there were successive explosions coming from his fists. She managed to slow down his fists and even hit Natsu, but she knew it was over, she was running out of energy and even though Natsu clearly was too, his stamina was just so much higher that she didn't stand a chance.

"One more try," she muttered to herself, "Or I'm screwed." While trying to dodge his attacks by blocking his vision with the ice petals, she tried to focus on his feet before shouting, "Ice dragon's terrain!"

The ground turned to ice, causing Natsu to slip, ending the barrage of punches. However, Cascadia dropped to her knees, breathing hard. She was out of magic energy. Natsu attempted to stand up only to slip again. Just a few more minutes and the terrain will disappear as her magic was drained. It was over. Natsu won.

"You jerk!" Natsu yelled, slipping again, "I can't stand on freaking ice." He began punching the ground, cracking the ice. However, his flame suddenly went out. "Crap. My magic energy's run out…"

Erza stepped forward, "It appears to be a draw as neither side can use their magical energy again."

"I can still fight." Natsu yelled.

"Sit down." Erza yelled.

"Yes ma'am!" Natsu said, quickly sitting back down again.

"I make the rules. If I say it's over, it's over. This match ends in a draw. You should be satisfied, Natsu. You got to fight a strong opponent. No complaining."

Natsu leaned back, looking over at Cascadia, who was kneeling on the ground, panting. "She's not wrong, you know. You're pretty strong, Cascadia…for an ice user. Definitely better than that jerk Gray."

"Wanna say that to my face?" Gray asked angrily.

"With pleasure."

"Enough." Erza said, "It's over, so let's go back inside and let the two of you recover." Erza began walking towards the guild before stopping and looking over her shoulder to Cascadia, "Nicely done." With those words, she disappeared into the guild, followed by the other members.


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry about the delayed update guys. I'll try to get better...I promise this time. I hope you enjoy and I'll try to update soon.

 **Chapter 9**

That night, Cascadia dreamt of Glacona. She dreamt of the night before he disappeared. She had curled up under his large wing as she did every night. She didn't really need the warmth, but she felt a strange comfort when cuddling with her father. There had been a snow storm that night. These storms weren't all that uncommon, however this one was severe. Glacona had warned her to be careful. To rely on her ears and nose instead of her eyes. By this point, the cold even from these storms were barely even a chill to her. Her body had built up a sort of immunity to the cold, living with her father for all those years.

She had woken up the next day to find Glacona gone without a trace. How she didn't notice his departure was beyond her. She was usually a light sleeper, but she somehow missed it. She had gone outside to search for him. She spent 3 days, crying for him to come back. But he never came. He left her to fend for herself. She spent many nights after that crying, swearing she would never have family or friends again so she wouldn't be left behind again.

"Cascadia." Cascadia awoke to someone gently shaking her shoulders. It was Erza. "Are you alright? You were calling out in your sleep, and you're crying."

Cascadia hastily wiped the tears away, "I'm fine. Just a bad dream."

Erza looked at her sympathetically, but asked her nothing. Instead, she said, "Come on. Let's head on over to the guild and see what jobs are available." Cascadia took one final look around the women's dormitory before following Erza down the corridor and out to the guild hall.

When they arrived, there was a huge commotion in the common's area of the hall.

"What going on?" Erza asked.

"There's some rumors about a new dark guild on the rise." A girl with short blue hair said.

"Levy, what do the rumors say?" Erza asked.

She shrugged, "Just that some wizards have been doing the dirty work that no official guild would dream of doing. Things like assassinations and such."

Cascadia paled, "Have these rumors given a name to this guild?"

This time, MiraJane answered, "Not from what we've heard, but the Council of Magic has been alerted and are investigating the matter."

"That's all?" Cascadia asked, "Just rumors? Has anyone from Fairy Tail seen these people?"

"Not that I've heard." MiraJane replied, "Why? Do you think you may know something?"

Cascadia shook her head, "Not really. Just asking."

"Any good jobs?" Erza asked.

"Not real—" MiraJane stopped when someone came running in, panting, speaking with a thick French accent.

"We've got trouble."

"Reedus, what is it?" Erza asked.

"There's an attack in town!"

"From whom?"

"I don't know! All we can tell is that they're wizards."

"Show us to them." Erza demanded, then looked around, "Those who can come, come with me now."

Cascadia, Gray, Erza, Levy, and a few others ran through the door. As they ran, Cascadia asked, "Where's Natsu and Gajeel?"

"With those two?" Levy answered, "Who knows. They'll show up when they feel like it."

"Which means when fighting breaks out." Erza cut in, "They'll be there if things get nasty, you won't have to worry about that."

"Good to know," Cascadia said uneasily.

The group continued on into town, just as an explosion set off.


	10. Chapter 10

So...yeah, it's been awhile. Sorry. Life happened, but at least life is letting me get back to this. I'll try to be more than consistent at least for the summer. As always, please review!

 **Chapter 10**

"Where did that explosion come from?" Cascadia panted.

"Over there!" Erza shouted, pointing towards town.

When they arrived at the scene of the explosion, Erza let out a sigh of relief, "It's away from the town. I need a couple of people to check the perimeter to make sure no civilians are around here. The rest of us need to find the source of the explosion."

After a few of the wizards left, Cascadia began to scan the terrain along with Erza. There was a searing hole in the middle of the field that they were standing in front of. No matter how hard she looked, Cascadia couldn't see the culprits.

"Nothing…" Levy said, "I can't see anyone within the area. Cascadia, can you smell or hear anyone?"

Cascadia lifted her nose to the air. All she could smell was burn grass. All she could hear was the murmurs of the townspeople in the distance.

Gray spoke for the first time since they arrived, "So, I guess we check out the area?" He began to inch forward, bare-chested, towards the spot of the explosion.

For a tense moment, all was quiet as Gray made his way towards the explosion. Suddenly, Cascadia heard a buzzing noise. Gasping, she screamed, "Gray, it's a trap!"

She sprung forward a split second before the blast. Her ears rung, her vision tinted red. She could vaguely hear her name, getting louder and louder.

"Cascadia. Cascadia, come on, don't be dead." She could hear Gray's panicked voice.

"She's breathing, don't worry Gray. That shield thing she put up kept her from getting killed." Erza assured him.

Cascadia's vision began to clear and the ringing in her ears began to die down. She saw Gray and Erza' worried faces looking down on her. She could hear voices of her comrades too. Why did they sound so panicked? And who were those other voices?

"What happened?" Cascadia murmured.

"Gray reached the site of the explosion when you shouted and put up some sort of shield made of ice a second before another blast." Erza answered.

"Before we knew it, you were knocked to the ground. Your shield was shattered, but the blast was over." Gray said.

"They knew we'd investigate the site," Cascadia said, wincing as she sat up, "they set a trap for us."

"Perhaps." Erza nodded. "We must be vigilant. Levy, take Cascadia back to the guild."

"I can still fight," Cascadia protested.

"You can't fight if I say you can't," Erza snapped, before her eyes softened, "You're injured."

"Fine." Cascadia consented as Levy helped her stand up.

"Let's go. Mirajane should be back at the guild. She can help you." Levy said as she led Cascadia away from the site.

Once they had walked for a few minutes, the Fairy Tail wizards out of sit, Cascadia stopped and asked, "Do you hear that?"

"I don't hear anything…" Levy responded, confused.

"Exactly. Something's wro-" Cascadia couldn't even finish her sentence before Levy let loose a scream, her grip on Cascadia loosening.

"Levy?" Cascadia screamed, dropping to a knee after Levy releasing her. "I still can't walk on my own." Cascadia muttered irritably, looking at Levy. What she saw caused her face to pale.

"Levy?" She began to shake Levy's shoulders. Levy was crying, her eyes staring off into the distance, "Levy, snap out of it."

"She can't hear you." Cascadia jumped to a familiar voice. She felt something snaking up her legs. "I won't fail this time."

"You." Cascadia hissed through her teeth. "It was Broken Wing who caused the explosions."

"That's right." He said calmly.

"Why would you target Magnolia? What would you have to gain by attacking innocent civilians?"

"You're very naive. I don't think you truly understand your worth."

Cascadia was starting to struggle to breath, the vines now wrapped around her body up to her chest. Whatever magic energy she had left after that explosion had all but left her, "What do you mean?"

"Those explosions were a diversion by some of my guildmates. We had hoped to split your guild up to make it easier to get to our target: you." He knelt in front of her, putting his hand under her chin, "no one will come to save you this time."

"Oh yeah?" Cascadia looked in the direction of the voice, the face getting blurred. All she could make out was blond hair in pigtails.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"Are you the one who hurt Levy?" The girl asked.

"Who are you?" The man asked.

"My name is Lucy, now tell me, are you the one who hurt Levy?"

"Levy, hmm. Is that the weak little wizard who couldn't even resist a simple mind trick?"

"What did you do to her?" Lucy seethed.

"A simple illusion spell taught to me by a guildmate. The name's Brenden, by the way."

"I couldn't care less what your name is. You've hurt my guildmates, and I can't forgive that."

Brenden ran a hand through his messy brown hair, "I'd like to see what kind of revenge you can give." He stood up, pulling an unconscious Cascadia behind him.

Lucy pulled a golden key from a pouch in her belt, shouting, "Open, gate of the giant crab: Cancer!"

"Hello baby." A dark skinned man with crab-like feature appeared, "Do you need a haircut, baby?"

"Now's not the time, Cancer. I need you to try to cut those vines off of the girl over there." Lucy pointed to Cascadia before pulling out another golden key and shouting, "Open, gate of the lion: Loke!"

"Hey Lucy, it's been awhile." This spirit looked exactly like a man with red-brown hair that tufted in a way that made the look like ears. He wore sunglasses and a suit, even though it was quite warm.

"Now's not the time Loke. I need your help now."

The spirit name Loke looked at Brenden, "Who's this loser?"

"Dunno. He did something to Levy, and has...I'm not sure her name, but she's a new member and he has her tied in some strange magical vines. Cancer's working on the vines right-"

Just as Lucy was saying this, Cancer dropped to his knees, "I'm sorry, baby." He then poofed out.

"What happened?" Lucy asked.

"Simple. Did you really think even a celestial spirit would be unaffected from my vines? They drained his magic and in turn yours. That lion spirit should be leaving any time soon."

"Eh, I don't really quite feel like leaving, so I think I'll stay." Loke ran a hand through his red-brown hair before laughing, "I'm the leader of the zodiac. That makes me the strongest. I can be out here on my own magic for quite some time."

"That just makes this all the more fun," Brenden shrugged before shouting, "Plant magic: growth."

Soon a small forest grew all around Lucy and Loke, "Lucy, don't touch the trees," Loke warned, "They'll drain all your magic in an instant."

"How am I supposed to move?" Lucy snapped.

"Working on it." Loke responded.

"As much fun as this is," Brenden interceded, "I think I'll be leaving now as I have what I need." With that, he picked Cascadia up by the vines wrapped around her and disappeared amongst his magic forest.

Loke swore before looking at Lucy, "What now?"

"There's not much we can do until this forest disappears.." Lucy scowled, "All we can do is wait."

Distant voices were talking, but Cascadia couldn't make out any of the words. Where was she? What happened? The voice sounded like they were getting closer and more distinct. Cascadia groaned in confusion. Why does she feel so weak? Why can't she move?

She suddenly jolted awake, fully conscious. Cascadia took in her surroundings. She was in a small room, dimly lit by a lacrima lamp. She was on a small bed, her hands tied behind her back. Slowly, she began to remember what had happened. She and Levy were ambushed. Levy was knocked out by some strange spell, and Cascadia's energy had been drained by that man's plants. She had seen a woman with blond hair right before she had passed out, but the woman must have lost.

Cascadia scowled in frustration, getting up and kicking the door to the room, "Let me out now, you jerks. You can't keep me locked in here."

The rope around her wrists were frustratingly tight.

"You've got quite the temper." A voice came from outside the door. "I wasn't told how amusing you were." The sound of a door unlocking was followed by a man in his mid-30's walking into the room. He quietly closed the door behind him, sitting in an old chair in the corner.

"What do you want?" Cascadia growled.

The man crossed his arms before speaking, "You have an interesting magic."

"I just use ice magic. So what?"

The man threw back his head, laughing, "No need to be so evasive. It's no secret amongst this guild that you're an ice dragon slayer. That's not 'just ice magic'. Now if you want to play the denial game, I'm all for that. But just to let you in on a little secret. I never lose, so you might as well stop pretending now."

"What makes you say I'm an ice dragon slayer?" Cascadia asked.

"We have our sources, as all dark guilds do. Now, to answer your initial question. Dragon slayers are known for different skill sets passed onto them from the different skill sets that their dragon parents had. Sky dragon: healing. Fire dragon: long range destruction. Iron dragon: close range destruction. Water dragon: torture. These are just a few known or speculated. As for an ice dragon, the specialty is the mind. Like the mind, ice is complicated and deceptive. When you think you can see through it, it turns out perception has been warped. What we want is that ability to attack the mind. To control it. To destroy it. Whatever we see fit."

"What makes you think I'd actually do anything you asked?" Cascadia asked angrily.

The man leaned forward, interlocking his fingers, "Tell me about your friends at Fairy Tail."


End file.
